


(Not a) Temporary Love

by MadAlien



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Engaged Carlos and TK, Light Angst, M/M, ex encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: Of all the people that TK could imagine running into at his favorite little honky tonk bar — and sometimes TK was flabbergasted that he even had a favorite honky tonk bar — it was Alex. And yet, there he was, waiting at the bar for a drink, looking every bit the out of place city boy that TK once was.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 431





	(Not a) Temporary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ben Platt's "Temporary Love"

Of all the people that TK could imagine running into at his favorite little honky tonk bar — and sometimes TK was flabbergasted that he even had a favorite honky tonk bar — it was Alex. And yet, there he was, waiting at the bar for a drink, looking every bit the out of place city boy that TK once was. 

TK looked longingly in the direction of the bathroom, which Carlos had just escaped to, and wondered very seriously if it would be possible for him to hide from Alex and avoid having to talk to him. It wasn’t a large bar, and as it was a Thursday night, the crowd wasn’t dense enough that TK felt confident he’d be able to use it as a cover and escape Alex’s detection. 

He was about to head to the bathroom himself to intercept Carlos and see if they could sneak out the side door when Alex turned. “TK?” He didn’t quite have to yell to be heard over the music, and it was definitely loud enough that there was no pretending that TK didn’t hear him. Plus there was the inconvenient fact that TK was, you know, staring right at him.

Alex crossed the short distance between them, beer in hand. “ I can’t believe it’s you,” he said genially. 

“Well, I do live here,” TK said tightly. “What are you doing here?” 

“In town on business,” Alex said lightly. “Wanted to get some _local flare_ while I was here,” he rolled his eyes a little in what was probably supposed to be a jokey kind of way, but just made him look like a judgemental jerk. “Didn’t really picture this as your scene, though.” 

“Things change.” 

Alex nodded mutely, as though suddenly aware that this encounter was, well, awkward. Very awkward. The two hadn’t spoken since that ill fated dinner at the restaurant, but he’d of course heard through friends about TK’s OD and subsequent move to Austin. He eyed the glass in TK’s hand. “Are you sure being at a bar is the best idea?” He said, apparently deciding to make this conversation even more uncomfortable. 

“I know my limits,” TK snapped. “And not that it’s any of your business whatsoever, it’s seltzer. I’m over two years sober.” 

“Good,” Alex said, sounding truly uncomfortable for the first time. “That’s — that’s really good. I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks,” TK said, not really sure how else to respond. "How's Mitchell?" He didn't know why he said it, he really didn't, and he regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth. It felt unnecessarily petty, like TK was still hurting from what Alex did to him. He wasn't, and his pride didn't want Alex to think he was. 

"Oh," Alex said, sounding surprised. "We — that didn't work out." 

"Sorry to hear that," TK said, a tiny bit of glee bubbling in his stomach. Maybe he was a _little_ petty. He and Alex stood in a very awkward silence for a moment until TK felt an arm wrap around his waist and relief flood through his body. 

“Hey babe,” Carlos said, kissing TK’s cheek. 

“Hi,” TK said, his voice a little stiff. “This is Alex.” 

“Alex,” he repeated, his tone letting TK know that Carlos understood it was _the_ Alex. “Nice to meet you,” he said, while giving Alex a look he hope clearly said, _I know who you are, and you hurt the man I love but also you doing that brought him to me, which makes how I feel about your existence confusing, but don’t you dare hurt him again or we will have a big problem here._ “I’m Carlos, Tyler’s fiance.” 

Alex’s eyes flicked to TK’s left hand as if to confirm, and sure enough, there was a shiny silver ring on his fourth finger. “Tyler, huh?” He said. “You never liked being called that.”

“Things change,” TK said again. 

“Guess they do,” Alex said, sizing up Carlos. 

Another awkward beat passed. TK desperately wanted to be done with this interaction but didn’t know how to extract himself gracefully. But maybe this moment didn’t call for grace. He didn’t owe Alex anything, after all, and he valued his mental health far too much to subject himself to a situation that had the power to harm him or bring back old feelings of failure and despair.

Making up his mind, TK turned to Carlos. “Are you ready to go? It’s getting late, and you have an early shift tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Carlos confirmed, dropping his arm from around TK so that he could lace their fingers together and give his hand a reassuring squeeze. TK gripped back like it was his lifeline. Carlos shifted his gaze to Alex. “It was — enjoy your time in Austin.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Alex said. “I will.” 

With a nod of acknowledgement in Alex’s direction, TK turned to leave. 

“Hey, TK?”

Stiffening, TK turned back. “Yeah?” 

“Congrats on the engagement. You — you two seem really happy, and I’m glad things worked out so well for you. Really.” Despite the awkwardness of the whole encounter, Alex seemed genuine, and for a moment, TK got a glimpse of the man he once thought he loved.

“Thanks, man,” TK said. “I am really happy. I hope you are too.” 

TK and Carlos were silent as they walked to Carlos’s car. TK climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt, deep in thought. “So,” he said, “that was … something.” 

“Yeah,” Carlos replied. “Are you okay?” 

“I think so.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t know,” TK said honestly. 

“Okay,” Carlos said gently. “I’m here to listen if you decide you want to.” 

“I know,” TK said, leaning over to kiss his fiance gently. “And I love you for that.” 

“I love you too,” Carlos said, wrapping his arms around TK even though the space was tight and the position a little awkward. He just wanted to have him close. 

TK allowed himself to be held for a few minutes before shifting back to his side of the car, grabbing Carlos’s hand and tangling their fingers together on TK’s thigh. “For now I think I just want to go home and cuddle for a while so I can try to get my thoughts together. Can we do that?”

Carlos pecked TK’s cheek and started the car. “Of course. You know I’ll take any excuse to hold you.” 

TK smiled, really smiled, for the first time since he saw Alex at the bar. “Aww, my little cuddle bug.” 

“I’m not a little anything, Tyler,” Carlos said, trying to sound stern, but laughing anyway.

“My little snugglewumpus. My little lovey bear.” 

“You’re impossible,” Carlos said, unable to stop grinning. 

“You love it,” TK countered

“I do.”

TK squeezed Carlos’s hand, smiling broadly, and they both spent the rest of the drive home in eager anticipation of the moment in just a few months’ time that they’d both say those two words in front of all of their friends and family, and start the next chapter of their lives together.


End file.
